La Apuesta
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Bella pierda una apuesta, y tiene sus consecuencias. Una propuesta inesperada y una noticia nueva les pondra el mundo de cabeza a estos dos jovenes


La Apuesta

Los personajes son mi S. Mayer, yo solo origine la historia de mi loca cabeza

Gracias por leer ñ_ñ

Emmett hace una apuesta con bella, y se lleva una sorpresa de su novio, aceptara su sorpresa o no?

Wow bellita, tiene un humor de perro – rio Emmett, entrando en el Depto. que compartía con edward - tiempo sin edward nos frustra eh?

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 22 años, junto con mis amigos de preparatoria, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, y mi sexy y hermoso novio, Edward, no queríamos separarnos al terminar la secundaria por ende nos fuimos todos a la misma universidad, hace unos días con Emmett hicimos una apuesta y perdí, entonces mi castigo fue tener que estar toda la bendita semana en la casa de Alice sin ver a edward y aunque me escapase me encontraban antes de que lo vea

Cállate Emmett porque te hare juicio – gruñí, había decidido estudiar Abogacía y me estaba yendo de maravilla – luego me la cobrare calmadito, pero ahora iré por mi frustrado sexualmente novio

Fui hasta la terraza de nuestro edificio y pude verlo en las sillas del solárium cayendo gotas de su cuerpo luego de salir de la piscina

Cariño sigues molesto? – pregunte subiendo en su pecho y besando su cuello, eso nunca fallaba con el

Nena no estay molesto contigo – dijo acariciando mis muslos - solo matare a mi queridísimo amigo por haber hecho ese reto y tu por aceptar, era insoportable darme una ducha fría todos los días cuando te veía pasear por el edificio y veía a ti mi sexy novia con esta ropa y la de oficina, que es inofensiva para otros, pero para mí es un arma letal–hoy había decidido colocarme un short blanco, una camiseta por arriba de mi ombligo rosa con la frase _LOVE_ y mis converse blanca

Te piensas que a mí no me excitas como estas ahora? – pregunte pasando los dedos por su pecho – al verte así a lo lejos consideraba violarte, pero como hay gente lo descarte, pero no importa hoy termina mi castigo

Esta noche no te salvas cariño – me susurro acariciando mi espalda

Aghhh, miren aquí a la puta de Swan, consíguete un cuarto niña – chillo Laurent con su voz nasal y acompañada de sus 2 amigas/zorras, Jessica y Victoria, eran mis vecinas favoritas, además de que le tenía unas ganas tremendas a mi hombre

Lo considerare cariño – dije colocando mi espalda contra el pecho de edward – pero sé que les encantaría estar en mi lugar, debajo de el haciéndolas gemir – explique y me acerque a ella para susurrarle al oído – y para sentir como susurra tu nombre en cada embastida, y cuando tiene su primer orgasmo en toda la LAAAARGA noche – y me fui con edward otra ves

Eres mala cuando quieres, me encanta -. Y sin más me dio un beso demandante – mañana en la noche saldremos, y te tengo una sorpresa y NO! No te diré que sorpresa es cielo

Odio amarte tanto – dije sobre sus labios – Te Amo Yo igual amor – y nos volvimos a besar sin la presciencia de las locas hormonas

El día paso sin mas inconvenientes, y ahora me encontraba en mi cuarto con mis 2 locas amigas terminando de darme los retoques para mi salida con edward

Hermosa – suspiro rose al verme, al mirarme al espejo no podía creer que era yo, mis amigas se esmeraron, llevaba una falda a mitad de muslo negra de tela, una camisa sin mangas blanca dentro de la falda, un chaqueta de algodón Beige con los botones negro, tacones con plataforma negros y una sobre marrón; decidieron dejar mi cabello al suelto y natural, y me maquillaron muy levemente

Gracias chicas – dije abrazándolas y en ese momento tocaron la puerta, mire la hora y eran las 8, siempre puntual, al abrir la puerta me quede estupefacta, estaba endemoniadamente sexy, un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa negra con cuello blanco y un saco y zapatos de vestir

Vamos? – pregunto con su media sonrisa que hacía que me derritiese

Okey cielo – dije tomando su mano y yendo a ver mi sorpresa

Una vez fuera del edificio nos subimos al volvo de edward y nos fuimos hacia no se donde

Amorcito – dije acariciando sus hombros – te puedo hacer una pregunta?

No te diré cuál es tu sorpresa – informo tenso por lo que bufe – Cálmate bebe, además se que también odias ir a lugares lujosos, pero en esta ocasión era necesario

Chicos hola! – Saludo el dueño del local, Sam – hace mucho que no vienen por aquí, es algo en especial verdad?

Si, y nos tendrás a nosotros y nuestras familias cuando nos graduemos – explico mientras nos guiaban a la terraza

Sam, como esta Emily? – tenían 10 años de casados y ya tenían 2 pequeños niños, Quil y Seth

Bien, esta en el cuarto que tenemos aquí ya que no se puede mover mucho con 8 meses de embarazo – explico y mis ojos casi se desorbitan – será una niña y la llamaremos Leah

Wow! Creo que desaparecimos mucho verdad? – bromee

Si jajaj, que querrán comer chicos? – pregunto mientras nos sentábamos con edward al lado del otro

ravioli di verdure con quattro formaggi(n/a ravioles de verdura con salsa cuatro quesos), y agua por favor – pedí dándole la carta a edward

Yo tagliatelle al ragù(n/a fideos con salda boloñesa), y agua, y quiero el vino de siempre – pidió y Sam se fue hacia la cocina

Porque estamos solos? – pregunte, era extraño estaba solo nuestra mesa y una parte de la terraza esta obscura

Es parte de la sorpresa – dijo nervioso – te lo enseñare luego

Pasamos la cena entre charlas, bromas, besos y caricias fugitivas, hasta que llego Emily con 2 tortas y Sam tomándola de la cintura

EMILY! – dije y corrí hacia ella pero tuve un muy feo mareo que hiso tambalearme

Estas bien bella? – pregunto Sam

Si ya esta Sam, debió ser que me levante rápido - explique

Bells, hace mucho que no te veía cariño, estas muy cambiada, y muy linda – y le guiño un ojo a edward – se saco la lotería contigo

Si que si – dijo abrazándome por detrás y apoyando su mentón en mi hombro

Y chicos para cuando el casamiento? – pregunto Sam, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa que no descifre

Emm… bueno nunca lo habíamos hablado – dije confusa

Como que no chicos? Están juntos desde los 17 años, ya cuatro años llevan juntos y nada? – Dijo Emily elevando una ceja – bien chicos les dejare una torta porque la otra me la comeré yo, vamos Sam, Suerte Edward

Que decía…? – pero me calle abruptamente al sentir una venda en mis ojos – a donde me llevas Cullen

Calla y haz lo que diga Swan – dijo palmeando mi trasero para luego pararnos no sé donde

Bella, luego de esta semana separados por la estúpida idea de Emmett – me saco la venda y bufo para seguir – me di cuenta que nunca estuve tan desesperado de verte como lo hice, de besarte, acariciarte, despertarme y verte, de hacerte el amor y muchas cosas mal, por eso te quiero preguntar algo – dijo clavando una rodilla en el suelo y sacando una cajita negra de terciopelo – Isabella Marie Swan, estas dispuesta a pasar el resto de mi vida conmigo?

Si! – medio grite mientras me ponía el anillo y me tiraba literalmente sobre el – Te amo

Yo igual cariño – dijo girándonos – nos vamos a casar!

Siii! – dije y lo bese con todo el amor que tenia por el

Ahora vamos, conseguí un departamento en el campus para nosotros, ahora cuando lleguemos coges lo indispensable y vamos así te cobro todo lo que se nos paso en la semana – dijo seductoramente para besarme otra ves

….

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron Alice y rose mientras me sacaba los tacones – te vas a casar!

Si chicas cálmense, va al demonio la calma! ME VOY A CASAR! – grite y todas comenzamos a reír

Y adivinen que – y vi sus caras de CUENTANOS AHORA! – me iré a vivir con edward! Consiguió un Depto. para nosotros aquí en el campus

AAAAAA! Te felicitamos nena! – gritaron ambas y comenzamos a saltar

Quién es? – pregunte desde el cuarto, pero nadie respondió – esperaban a alguien chicas?

No – respondieron ambas Quién es? – pregunte abriendo la puerta y vi a una Laurent roja

PERRA! – Me grito – TE CASARAS CON MI EDWARD – y la idiota de Laurent _zorra operada _Mallory me dio una bófeta y un empujón haciendo que caiga hacia atrás y golpee mi cabeza con la pata de una silla

MALDITA! – grite y me tire sobre ella, y le puede propinar muchos golpes en su cara operada, mientras Alice nos intentaba separar y rose le sacaba su estúpida peluca

BELLA! – grito edward por lo que mire al frente, y observe que Laurent intento pegarme pero me corrí a tiempo – cálmate cariño

COMO QUEIRAS QUE ME CALME, SI LA MUY ZORRA VINO AQUÍ DE LA NADA Y ME EMPESO A PEGAR – dije intentado zafarme de los brazos de edward

MALDITO TU, ME ENGAÑASTES – le grito a edward y estaba lista para pegarle a mi chico pero yo me adelante y me coloque de espalda a Laurent intentando protegerlo, y funciono porque algo golpeo mi cabeza y me dejo ida

Llévatela Emmett – grito edward y me sujeto ya que me tambaleaba – Bella, Amor te sientes bien?

Si solo me duele la cabeza – y hubiera caído si no fuese por edward que me sujetaba

No lo estas, vamos al cuarto mientras viene mi padre – indico llevándome, pero sentí un liquido correr por toda mi nuca, sangre, poco a poco comencé a sentir como todo el cuarto me daba vueltas y el conocido olor a metal y sal apareció

Pero edward tu estas por recibirte de medico! – chillo Alice

Si como dijiste, estaré no soy, y estoy tan nervioso que todos mis conocimientos se esfumaron, ahora hazme el favor de llamar a mi padre para que venga! – ordeno mientras intentaba calmar toda la sangre que salía de mi cabeza, y si que salía mucho

Oh no cariño, mantente despierta por favor – decía rose mientras yo respiraba por la boca, pero no funciono ya que de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro

…..

Ya esta despertando – informo una voz femenina, creo que Esme

Sí, pero es mejor que edward este afuera, estaba muy nervioso – dijo mi suegro con una risita

Aaaa! – gemí de dolor al intentar levantarme y una punzada de dolor cruzo como bala por mi cabeza

Hola cariño – dijo Esme dulcemente – como te sientes?

Como si un camión me hubiese aplastado la cabeza – dije haciendo movimientos lentos – y edward?

Esta fuera, estaba más que nervioso cuando nos llamo – dijo con una risita, que me la contagio pero nuevamente me dolió la cabeza – lo siento cielo, no debí hacerte reír

No importa Esme –y me gire a ver a Carlisle –por favor dame una bendita aspirina que me está matando el dolor de cabeza

Claro cariño, ahora vendrá la enfermera con tus medicamentos – informo acariciando mi cabello

Bells! Qué bien que estés mejor, ya podremos organizar la boda, los manteles, invitaciones, el salón y oh el vestido y peinado – intento seguir pero la interrumpí

Calma bombita explosiva de cafeína – dije riendo – deja al menos poner la fecha del casamiento

Okey, entonces para cuando? Decidan! – dijo impaciente y me gire hacia edward

Cuando quieres que sea? – pregunte jugando con sus dedos

Veamos, estamos ya estamos en agosto, en cuanto menos tardes en ser la señora Cullen mejor – dijo dando un beso furtivo – cuando tú quieras cielo

Ummm…. – dije haciéndome la pensativa – Alice cuanto seria el menor tiempo en que organices mi boda

Aproximadamente 25 días, porque? – pregunto curiosa

Perfecto, entonces el 20 de septiembre nos casaremos – informe feliz – y el 15 lo haremos por civil!

…

El tiempo pasaron más que rápidos y ya estábamos con edward fuera del registro civil esperando por entrar

Te ves hermosa – dijo mirándome a los ojos – debo felicitar a las chicas por ponerte más hermosa de que lo sos, eso está haciéndome perder el control sabias cierto?

Llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas hasta medio muslo con un fino cinturón beige a medio cintura, unos tacones marrones y una pulsera y aros de perlas

Y tú qué? – dije y me acerque a su oído – Causas el mismo efecto en mi cariño

Vamos chicos, ya pueden pasar – nos informo una Alice con exceso de cafeína

Luego de charlar un rato con la jueza pasaron a firmar los testigos, donde yo seleccione a Rose y Alice , mientras que Edward eligió a Emmett y Jasper

Ahh! Ahí vienen los novios – gritaron una vez en el pequeño parque y comenzaron a tirarnos paquetes y paquetes de arroz

Ey no vale! – e hice un puchero – no tengo ganas de comer arroz crudo, sino cocido

Comerás lo que desees cariño – dijo edward y me beso

Bien chicos ya terminamos las fotos – suspiro Alice – ahora vamos a comer

Sii! – dije y comencé a saltar por lo que me gane risas de mi familia. Una vez en el restaurante nos guiaron a nuestra mesa en la parte destechada para luego venir el mesero por nuestro pedido

Y el vino de siempre Alec – dijo edward guiñándole un ojo y se fue hacia la cocina

No puedo creer a toda la gente que te conoces – dije tomando un trago de agua pero lo escupí al ver quien venía hacia nuestra mesa, por suerte no manche a nadie

Que haces aquí – dije parándome y tensándome y de un momento a otro tenia a Emmett y Jasper a mis costados y edward delante mío intentando protegerme

Lárgate Witherdale, piérdete por ahí con victoria y no nos molestes, ya lo hiciste bastante en el pasado – ordeno serio

Calma cabron, no le hare nada a tu mujercita – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – solo venia a saludar, otra cosa, cuidado que el día esta que EXPLOTA, y ustedes también están que EXPLOTAN– y coloco énfasis en esas 2 palabras, se dio media vuelta y se largo y sentí mis piernas flaquear

Wow pequeña, eres gelatina – bromeo Emmett sujetándome y colocándome en la silla – estas bien cariño?

Si gracias emm – dije calmándome, realmente no quería pensar en todo el daño que nos había causado james

Pequeña, que sucedió con ese muchacho? Lo conoces? Te hiso algo? – dijo una Esme preocupada, por lo que respire y le conté que sucedió

Esme, si lo conozco, y si me hiso algo a mi y a nosotros – dije refiriéndome a edward y a mi – antes salía con él, pero cuando me presento a edward cuando entro en el instituto, quien en ese entonces era un amigo de él, me enamore de él y deje a james, pero claro no le conté porque tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber qué cosas hacia y que no, mientras con edward éramos amigos james se torno un total desquiciado sobre mí y me perseguía y amenazaba, un día entrando a mi antiguo departamento del campus estaba decidida a arreglarme para la cita que tenia con edward pero llego de dios sabe dónde y me intento violar – y a hasta este momento no lo note, pero caían saladas y gruesas lagrimas de mis ojos – pero gracias a dios no lo logro porque edward llego a tiempo. Cuando con edward estábamos juntos intento separarnos enviándole fotos de mi con otro hombre, al principio pensó que lo engañaba, pero luego cuando le mostré que la ropa de la nunca la tuve ya que era una mini falda bien mini, un pequeñísimo top y unos tacones de infierno que ni Alice usa, consiguió creerme y pudo escuchar la conversación que teníamos planeado para que se diera cuenta que las fotos eran mentira, y el idiota de james admitió que había trucado las fotos, desde entonces no volví a ver, excepto hoy – finalice expulsando todo el aire de golpe

Ay cariño! – dijo Esme abrazándome – no sabes cuánto lo siento

No importa Esme – dije secándome las lagrimas – lo pasado pisado, como tu dirías

Cierto pequeña – y ambas comenzamos a reír

Iremos por la cámara al coche – informo rose junto con Alice – ya volvemos

Desde lejos pude ver a james mirarme con una sonrisa macabra, apunto a mis amigas e hiso una seña de explosión, y ahí comprendí todo

No puede ser - dijo para mí misma, me pare rápidamente e intente parar a mis amigas – PARENLAS!

Bella cariño que sucede – intento sujetarme edward pero me zafe y corrí hacia las chicas - BELLA PARA! QUE SUCEDE

NO! – grite al sentir explotar el coche, y caí al suelo al igual que rose y Alice, por estar a centímetros de ellas

Hasta pronto – saludo socarronamente james pasando a centímetros con su auto

Bella cielo – me levanto suavemente edward – estas bien?

Si si – dije algo aturdida, me gire a mis amigas y vi a Rose con un fino hilo de sangre en su cabeza, un sollozo salió de mi garganta y edward me apretó hacia si

…

Dos horas ya habían pasado y no teníamos noticias de rose, o al menos yo, ya que luego de que llegamos al hospital me desmaye y me encuentro en un cuarto mientras espero los estudios de sangre

Hola cariño – me saludo edward recostándose a mi lado – no me asustes mas así hermosa, me preocupe mucho

Lo siento – murmure abrazándome a su pecho, pero la puerta abrirse fue nuestra interrupción

Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos – se disculpo del médico – pero aquí están tus estudios Bella. Me están llamando por una emergencia, en 1 hora volveré y hablaremos si no entiendes algo

Gracias doctor – dije y se retiro a carrera. Tome el sobre y lo abrí, pero no entendí nada de lo que decía – Edward… lo lees?

Claro – dijo intentando reprimir una risita por lo que le di un zape – Auch!. Ya ya los leeré

Y bien? – dije impaciente al ver su cara sin expresión alguna. Un sonrisita apareció en sus labios y un brillo especial en sus ojos, se giro hacia mí y estampo sus labios con míos

Te Amo. Te Amo. Te Amo – repetía entre beso

Pe-pero que pa-pasa? – intente preguntar

Estamos esperando un bebe mi amor – dijo juntando nuestras frentes. Instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla. Edward bajo su cabeza y le hablo a mi vientre – Hola bebe! Soy tu papi, por favor no molestes mucho a mami, porque soy yo quien la aguanta… auch bella!, en fin te estamos esperando y vas a ser el más consentido

Te amo – dije sobre sus labios – sos el mejor hombre que conocí

Yo también te amo – susurro de vuelta – y gracias por estar conmigo y darnos a nuestro bebé

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A los días del accidente a rose y a mí nos permitieron salir, alegando que tengamos mucho cuidado, a mi por el embarazo de 3 semanas y a rose por su accidente y su también embarazo de 2 meses.

_4 a__ños después_

Y ahora estamos todos reunidos en nuestra casa celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño Tony, de apenas 4 añitos. Que a pesar de su edad, muchas niñas ya suspiraban por el. Su ojos esmeralda y su pelo rebelde color bronce, como el padre, y su nariz y algunas pecas, como yo

En qué piensas cariño? – susurro mi esposo abrazándome por la espalda, y colocando sus manos en mi vientre de 5 meses

Recordando – dije con una sonrisita, y nuestra pequeña Renesmee, o Nessie como le decimos, hiso acto de presciencia revolviéndose en mi panza

Parece que le gusta que recuerdes – dijo riendo, y apareció rose junto con su pequeña hija, Molly. Una niñita dulce, tierna pero no por eso fuerte, igual que su madre, ojos color celeste y cabello negro carbón, al igual que Tony arrancaban unos cuantos suspiros

Vamos! Es hora de la foto familiar – insistió, y pude ver a Alice ya ubicada en un sofá con su hijo de apenas 6 meses, Ethan

Ethan y Nessie terminaran juntos – canturree para edward

Me gusta Ethan – dijo contento. Un combinación del pelo rubio y la tranquilidad de Jasper, con los ojos verdes y la terquedad de Alice – le tendré mas confianza a el que a cualquier otro

Dios – dije ubicándome para la foto

Muy bien – dijo Jake, el camarógrafo – Digan feliz!

Feliz! – gritamos y sonreímos


End file.
